


Candy

by Samiferheaven (Cherrystar_Legacy)



Series: Team free will's chatroom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel needs to stop watching musicals, M/M, Texting, chatroom, he also steals a candy store, welcome to Gabriel's candy store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Samiferheaven
Summary: Gabriel steals a store





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Trickster: Gabriel  
> Mooseman: Sam Winchester  
> Lucifer: Lucifer (he doesn't get why you would change your name)  
> Piemaster: Dean Winchester  
> Honeybee: Castiel (bees!)

**Mr. Trickster:** I got your message

  
**Mooseman:** You mean the one I send 4 hours ago? That message?

  
**Mr. Trickster:** ye

  
**Mooseman:** Where were you!?

  
**Mr. Trickster:** I found a candy store

  
**Mooseman:** And?

  
**Mr. Trickster:** and I took it

  
**Mooseman:** What do you mean you 'took' it?

  
**Mr. Trickster:** It means I have a candy store now

  
**Mr. Trickster:** welcome to my candy store

  
**Lucifer:** GABRIEL

  
**Mr. Trickster:** what?

  
**Lucifer:** YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL AN ENTIRE BUILDING

  
**Mooseman:** Were there still people inside?

  
**Mr. Trickster:** yeah

  
**Mooseman:** Are you serious!?

  
**Mr. Trickster:** Chill, I put them outside before I took the store

  
**Mooseman:** That doesn't make it much better

  
**Lucifer:** Gabriel, we're supposed to be keeping low and acting normal until the demon storm dies down. stealing a store ISN'T normal!

  
**Mr. Trickster:** I know, it's Next to normal

  
**Mr. Trickster:** eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

  
**Piemaster:** would one of you please explain why I found a candy store in the bunker?

  
**Piemaster:** I mean if they were selling pie i'd understand, but candy? really?

  
**Mooseman:** It was Gabriel

  
**Piemaster:** of course it was

  
**Mr. Trickster:** hey don't be disrespectful towards candy. you candyist

  
**Lucifer:** 'CANDYIST'

  
**Piemaster:** that's not even a real word

  
**Mr. Trickster:** It is now

  
**Piemaster:** wait what

  
**Lucifer:** Gabriel

  
**Lucifer:** did you just

  
**Lucifer:** change every dictionary to include the word 'candyist'

  
**Mr. Trickster:** you don't even know what you're asking me to confess

  
**Lucifer:** I KNOW FULL WELL WHAT I'M ASKING YOU TO CONFESS

  
**Lucifer:** wait

  
**Lucifer:** was that one of your musical references?

  
**Piemaster:** we should never have shown him the internet

  
**Mr. Trickster:** I was gonna find out about it anyway

  
**Piemaster:** atleast we could have prolonged the inevitable

  
**Mooseman:** Gabe, how many references have you made in this chat?

  
**Mr. Trickster:** like 4

  
**Mooseman:** wow

  
**Honeybee:** Dean

  
**Honeybee:** I have located bees

  
**Honeybee:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iMsnKrADt4

  
**Piemaster:** Cas, could you remove the candy store Gabriel stole? (edited)

  
**Mr. Trickster:** WHAT NO

  
**Honeybee:** Okay Dean

  
**Mr. Trickster:** MY OWN BROTHER

  
**Mr. Trickster:** WHY CASTIEL WHY

  
**Lucifer:** just buy the candy next time

  
**Mr. Trickster:** or I could flood the bunker with gummi bears?

  
**Mooseman:** No

  
**Piemaster:** no

  
**Lucifer:** NO

  
**Honeybee:** no

  
**Mr. Trickster:** damn

  
**Piemaster:** GABRIEL WHY IS THERE A GIANT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL POSTER IN THE LIBRARY???

  
**Mr. Trickster:** Whoops my finger slipped

  
**Mr. Trickster:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
**Mooseman:** Dean

  
**Piemaster:** what?

  
**Mooseman:** You called Cas 'Honey'

  
**Piemaster:** DID NOT

  
**Mooseman:** Piemaster: Cas, could you remove the candy store Gabriel stole? (edited)

  
**Piemaster:** it's edited, you have NO PROOF

  
**Mooseman:** Piemaster: Cas, Honey, could you remove the candy store Gabriel stole?

  
**Piemaster:** he was talking about bees it was a moment of word association

  
**Mooseman:** Riiiiiiight

  
**Piemaster:** delete this convo

  
**Mooseman:** Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I'm obsessed with musicals, also Castiel's link is a real link
> 
> Tumblr: https://cherrystar-legacy.tumblr.com/  
> So come yell at me, I guess?


End file.
